BlueDevil Dropouts
by Kiteria
Summary: It's the start of the next year of school at BlueDevil High and its getting hard for the gang to keep up with everything. Break-ups, heartaches, blooming love, the typical high school drama. How will the gang be able to really handle school, family, friends and their relationships? Sequel to BlueDevil High.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel to BlueDevil High. I hope you guys like it as much as you did the last one, if not them I'm really sorry. Without further ado...

* * *

-Star-

I followed my sisters to the office to sign up for our classes. It was a little weird being back already, but it always felt that way after Summer ended, no matter where we were. When we finished signing up we headed for the usual hangout spot to wait for the others only to find three people already there.

_Who are they and what are they doing in our spot?_

I wondered to myself as we got closer. I looked over the three people and realized they were new. There were two boys and one girl. The boy on the right of the girl had blonde hair to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. The boy on the left of the girl had black hair to the middle of his back tied up in a ponytail and light blue eyes. I could tell they were related somehow. The girl had curly blue hair just past her shoulders, pale skin, and muddy brown eyes.

"Hey guys!"

I heard Naruto call out and turned with my sisters to see him, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi walking towards us. They stopped next to us when they saw the three people in our spot.

"Hi guys."

I said nicely, deciding to explain to them that they should leave before Naruto or Saya did.

"This is our spot so would you kindly leave?"

I asked and saw all three of them look at me.

"I don't see your names on it."

The girl said and I sighed.

"This is still our spot, so please leave."

I said a little more forcefully.

"And why should we listen to a Pixie whore like you? You're probably just saying that so you can screw the quarterback when he shows up."

The boy with the dark blue eyes said and I stared at him in shock. What the hell did I do to him to have him talk to me like that?

I heard a growl come from my left and turned to see Saya glaring at the blonde who'd just said that to me. She moved to take a step towards him, but thankfully Naruto and Sasuke held her back.

"You're new here so you probably don't know, but you _really_ don't want to piss Saya off. So I suggest you apologize, and quickly."

Naruto said and I heard the girl scoff at him.

"Why? Dedrien was just telling the truth. The little Pixie here _is_ a whore, its as simple as that."

The girl said with a shrug and I glanced over at my sister again only to see her push both Naruto and Sasuke away and launch herself at the girl.

The blue haired girl screamed as they fell and Saya landed ontop. She raised her fist to hit her when one of the boys grabbed Saya around the waist and pulled her off the blunette. The one from earlier, Dedrien, moved and hit Saya in the stomach as the other one held her back.

"Hey! Didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls!?"

Naruto shouted and was about to interfere when Saya flipped out of the black haired boy's arms and kicked him halfway across the courtyard. She ducked under Dedrien's fist and grabbed his arm before kicking out his feet and using his weight to snap his arm, then she turned on the girl who was watchign the whole thing with wide eyes.

"You listen here you ugly little mermaid."

Saya said as she advanced on the girl.

"Don't you _ever_ call my sister that again or I'll disembowl you and choke you with your own entrails. Do I make myself clear?"

She asked in a deadly serious voice and the blue haired mermaid simply nodded.

Suddenly the black haired boy jumped on Saya's back and pinned her to the ground where Dedrien helped hit her. She growled at them and kicked on in the stomach before rolling around on the ground, punching the shit out of the other one.

"Do I even _want_ to know why Saya's kicking their asses?"

I heard someone ask from behind me and turned to see Temari, Kankuro, Neji, TenTen, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Gaara walk up. Shikamaru had been the one to ask the question and I heard Neji asked Hinata what was going on and listened as she explained. They all nodded afterwards and we went back to watching the fight until we saw Saya move to break the black haired boy's arm as well. I glanced at Gaara to see him already moving to pull Saya off the kid.

She had almost calmed down until the blue haired girl looked at Gaara and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey cutie, how'd you like to come over to my place and have a lil fun?"

I stared at the girl in shock.

_Is this bitch suicidal!?_

I wondered in shock before I heard Saya growl at the girl and try to get to her, but Gaara picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked off towards the parking lot.

"You guys should get lost before Saya comes back and slowly tortures you until you beg for mercy."

Sheera said.

"And I don't think Saya's going to give it to you."

Naruto chimed in. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but the boys Saya had beat the shit out of were smarter and covered her mouth with their hands and carried her away.

"First day back and Saya's already having to kick some ass."

Naruto said with a smile and I sighed.

_This year is definitely going to be one to remember._

* * *

A/N: So, how'd I do for the first chapter? They're back in school and the drama has already started. I've got a lot planned for this story, so I hope you guys will bear with me and review. Love you all muches and I'll update when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

-Saya-

I was sitting on Gaara's lap in Iruka's class and was trying to calm down. It hadn't even been two hours into the first day of the new school year and I already got into a fight. Kami I hated people like that little bitch who judged others without actually getting to know them, then her having the guts to say that to _my_ boyfriend infront of me. I was going to kill that slut before Gaara pulled me back and took me away.

"Calm down doll, we don't need you getting expelled."

Gaara said and I was going to comment until I felt him trail his fingers along my spine and I sighed contentedly. That was one of the few ways to get me to calm down. It relaxed me.

"Better?"

He asked and I nodded with my eyes closed.

"Saya, will you please sit down?"

Iruka asked and I opened my eyes to look at mine and Gaara's new teacher.

"I am sitting down."

I said with a smile.

"In a _desk_ Saya."

He said and I sighed before getting off of Gaara's lap and sitting in my seat next to him. I smiled when he reached over and pulled my chair closer, then laced his fingers with mine.

The bell rang and Gaara had to go to his locker and said he'd meet me in our second. I was about to head to class when Sandy showed up and stopped me.

"Can I help you?"

I asked boredly.

"You can tell me why you were sitting on _my_ Gaara's lap."

She said, putting her expensively manicured hands on her hips.

I stared at her in shock before glaring at her.

"Look here you stupid little Genie."

I said calmly, but seriously and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"I've warned you before not to fuck with me, but apparently I'm going to have to spell this shit out for you."

I said and saw her look at me confused.

"Gaara is mine, and I'm getting tired of you obsessing over him. So listen and listen good 'cuz I'm only going to give you this _one_ warning."

I said and took a calming breath before continuing.

"You are not allowed to think about Gaara, you can not speak to him, or even _look_ at him. If I so much as heard Gaara's name come from your lips, even in a whisper, I will hunt you down, kill you slowly and scatter your body throughout each of the seven continents and still manage to send your heart home in a box for your mama."

I said and noticed she paled considerably and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Buh-bye now."

I said sweetly before turning and walking away from her and heading to my second period.

I sat down in the back and propped my feet up on the desk as people filed in. Gaara still wasn't here so I was bored. My sisters and I had agreed to take three different classes and have the last one together. My new schedule was Human Pshychology with Iruka, Sex Ed with Jiraiya, Free period, lunch, then Art with Asuma.

"Hey there Saya."

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Kiba sit down backwards in the chair infront of me.

"Hi Kiba."

I said and he leaned forward.

"You look beatiful as always."

He said with a fanged smile and I smiled politely back.

"Thank you Kiba."

I said as I looked at him between my propped up legs.

"What you doing this weekend?"

He asked as he moved closer between my legs.

"How'd you like to come to my house and let me show you what its like to be with a werewolf."

He said with a suggestive smile on his face. I mentally growled at him, but on the outside I smirked at him and ran my hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me so that he had to use his hands to steady himself so as not to fall on me in a really awkward position, well, more awkward than already.

"Honey, you wouldn't be able to handle me even if I _did_ give you a chance."

I said with a smirk before pushing him back a little so he wasn't hovering over me.

"Besides..."

I said and he looked at me curiously.

"I don't like it doggy style."

I said with a smirk and saw his face fall.

"How _do _you like it?"

I heard someone ask from behind me and tilted my head back to see Gaara standing behind me with a playful glint in his eyes and I smiled up at him.

"You already know the answer to that babe."

I said and he flashed me a small smile before sitting down in the seat next to me and pulled me in his lap in one fluid motion. I saw Kiba looking at us in shock and my smile widened.

"What the fuck?"

He asked confused and I giggled at his expression.

"We're going out you nimwhit."

I said and his mouth dropped open in shock and I just rolled my eyes at him then felt Gaara's hand on my chin and turned my head in his direction.

"Yes?"

I asked innocently and he playfully glared at me.

"You're ignoring me again."

He said and I smiled at him.

"I am? I hadn't noticed."

I said and my smile widened when I heard him growl at me.

"Then I guess I better start making up for it."

I said before leaning up and pressing my lips against his. His response was instant and the soft kiss turned heated, just the way I like it. I didn't hear what Jiraiya was telling the class, but at the moment I didn't care. After all, as Gaara'd said, I'd been ignoring him and I planned on making up for that as much as I could.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I thought it ended on a rather happy note. Oh, and as soon as Gaara moved her head to look at him Kiba left so no he wasn't watching them make out. Please review! Love you all muches, later.


	3. Chapter 3

-Saya-

I walked with Gaara to the courtyard, his hand wrapped around mine. I saw Naruto and the others already there waiting for us and thankfully that little bitch wasn't there.

"Hey guys."

I said as I walked over to the wall and jumped up. I smiled at Gaara when he moved to stand between my legs.

"Hey Saya, you kick anyone else's ass today?"

Naruto asked with a smile and I growled at him.

"Keep it up Uzumaki, and you'll be the next person on my list."

I said and smirked when he paled and moved to stand behind Hinata since he knew I'd never hurt her.

"So what do you guys have next?"

Sheera asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"I've got Civics with Sakura, TenTen, Star, and Temari."

Hinata said.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Neji, and I have Algebra with Choji."

Naruto said and I smiled at the fact that all my friends seemed to have the same classes.

"Kankuro, Shikamaru, and I have Biology with Kotetsu."

Sheera said and I looked over to my boyfriend.

"And what about you babe?"

I asked curiously.

"I have Art with Asuma."

He said and I nodded. I had that class last.

"What about you Saya?"

Neji asked and I smiled.

"I've got a free period. Orochimaru and Kakashi talked to Tsunade and gave me some assignments over the summer and now I've got enough credits for a free period."

I said and saw them all look at me in shock.

"But when did you have time to work on them? We were with you the whole summer."

TenTen said and I smiled at her.

"Ever wonder _why_ I woke up so late some days?"

I asked and her eyes widened making me laugh.

The bell rang and they all started to head to class.

"I'll see you at lunch babe."

I said before leaing up and kissing him, because even with me sitting down he was taller than me. I felt him smirk against my lips before pulling me closer to him. I blushed when I felt him move his hips against mine just slightly.

"G-Gaara."

I said as he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to my neck. My only response from him was a low growl.

"Come on Romeo, we can't have you being late to class on your first day."

I heard Itachi say and saw him pull Gaara back by the back of his shirt. I saw Gaara scowl and glare at Itachi and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Later babe!"

I called after him as Itachi pulled him inside the school.

* * *

-Unknown-

I glared down at the black and purple haired girl sitting ontop of the brick wall in the courtyard. It was bad enough she beat up my cousins, but now she's in my way of getting the hottest guy in school.

_You're going down._

I thought to myself before heading to class.

* * *

-Sheera-

I looked around the courtyard for my sister, but didn't see her anywhere. She had said she'd see us at lunch, but then where was she?

"Sheera!"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Naruto and Hinata coming back from inside the school. I'd sent them to the roof to see if Saya was there.

"Did you find her?"

I asked hopefully and they both shook their heads and I sighed.

"Where in the world could she be?"

I asked myself outloud. Whenever Saya disappeared it was never a good thing.

"I'm going to go-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

I turned at the sound of my sister's voice and saw her running towards us with her white Skillet shirt covered in blood and dirt and saw blood covering both her hands and it looked like one of her knuckled were busted.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?!"

I asked as I ran over to her with Star and the others in tow.

"I had to kick some bimbo ass, no big deal."

Saya said with a shrug as I grabbed her hands and examined her busted knuckles. I glared at her and she glared back.

"Oh don't give me that look. Thos bitches jumped _me_, what was I supposed to do? Just let them get away with it?"

She asked and I sighed at her before shaking my head.

"Did you at least make them scream?"

I asked and she flashed me a smile.

"What do _you _think?"

She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at her as I covered my hand in my healing magic and started to heal her hands.

* * *

A/N: Sheera's finally realizing she can't stop Saya from kicking some ass. What did you guys think? I wrote this during my U.S History class so I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if you didn't, review anyways and I'll update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sakura-

We all sat around in Gaara's livingroom with our school books scattered about. Seriously, who gives homework on the first day?

"So Saya, what exactly caused you to get into a fight with those bimbos and how did you wind up looking like you did?"

Naruto asked and everyone turned to look at Saya. We were all curious and she hadn't told us anything at school. All she'd said was that she'd taken care of them and that her hand was all better thanks to Sheera. She'd had to borrow some of Temari's clothes since hers had been ruined. She was wearing a pair of her old jeans, but had snuck into Gaara's room and stole one of his shirts, though by the look in his eyes when she came down the stairs he didn't mind.

"Yeah Saya, tell us what happened."

TenTen said and I heard Saya sigh before she reached up and brushed her hair behind her ears before setting her hand back down in Gaara's and lacing their fingers together. I smiled as Sasuke squeezed my hand and I turned to look at him to see him smirking at me with a certain glint in his eyes and I blushed.

"Later."

I mouthed to him and her frowned at me and moved under me so I could feel just how much he wanted me through his pants. I blushed even more, but smirked evilly and moved against him making his breath hitch and him tense up. I smiled innocently at him and pecked him on the cheek before pulling away and turning back to Saya as she started to explain her story. I felt Sasuke wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close as he suddenly stood up.

"Sorry guys, but I just remembered I have something I have to do for my mom and Sakura said she'd help."

He said as he grabbed our bags and pushed me towards the door.

"Sasuke what are you-"

I started to ask, but we were already out the door and next to his car. He cut me off by capturing my lips with his and I moaned as he stepped closer to me and ground his hips against mine.

"You know better than to tease me."

He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone's impatient."

I said and heard him growl at me before I felt his hand slipping beneath the hem of my shirt.

"Alright Sasuke, get me to your place first. I love you, but I'm not going to have sex with you in the backseat of your car or in Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's front yard."

I said and heard him growl in aggitation before I heard a click and turned to see him holding open the passenger side door of his car. I smiled and climbed in. It didn't take very long to get back to his house, and once we got inside our clothes disappeared.

* * *

-Naruto-

I shook my head at Sasuke and Sakura then turned my attention back to Saya and her explanation.

"I had gone to my locker to get my sketchbook for Art and was heading towards the courtyard when a group of girls showed up and started calling me names. Apparently the girls at this school aren't so happy Gaara and I are going out, like I give a fuck."

Saya said and I couldn't help but smile at her. Saya was blunt, a bitch when need be, loyal as hell, and would fuck your world up if you screwed with her friends or family, and that was exactly why we all loved her.

"I told them to move and let me pass, then one of them decided they had the balls to slap me. I broke her wrist and then the others all jumped me. One got in a lucky kick and made me drop my sketchbook, then I heard one call me a whore as well as Sheera and Star. Apparently Itachi and Deidei have fangirls we didn't know about."

She said and we all laughed at the looks of surprise on Itachi and Deidara's faces as well as the murderous glares Sheera and Star had on theirs.

"I got out from under the mass of bitches and rounded on the one who had kicked me and broke her nose, which is where most of the blood came from, then I turned on the one who called my sisters whores and jumped them. One moved their head and I wound up punching the side of the building which is why I busted my knuckles. When I finished turns out someone passing by had snitched and gone to get Tsunade and I didn't want to deal with a pissed off Ogress so I decided to ditch after telling the girls that jumped me that if they came near me or you guys that I'd find them and finish where I left off. The rest you guys know 'cuz I was with you."

Saya said and I shook my head at her.

"How is it that trouble always seems to find you?"

Sheera asked her sister and I saw her shrug.

"The fuck if I know, but as long as I've got a reason to I'll kick anyone's ass."

She said and Sheera sighed and shook her head at her sister while the rest of us laughed at Saya's comment. We had no doubt she would. We'd seen her do so before, so it wouldn't surprise us if she did it again and again.

"Just try not to cause _too_ much trouble this year."

Sheera said and Saya just smiled. This year was going to be interesting, that much I could tell.

* * *

**-About a week later-**

-Saya-

"Sis, are you okay?"

Star asked as we walked through the halls of the school.

"Not really."

I said as I headed for my locker. I'd seen Gaara this morning and avoided him. Everyone noticed instantly and had been bugging me all day about it.

"Care to talk about it?"

Star asked as she leaned against the lockers next to mine as I threw my books inside. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and sighed.

"He won't say it."

I said after a while and she looked at me confused.

"Say what?"

She asked and I sighed before shutting my locker and walking towards the stairs to the roof, Star followed behind without a word.

"Last weekend I went over to his house to spend time with him and his siblings were out meaning we were alone in the house. We...well, you know."

I said blushing slightly and she nodded for me to continue as we walked out onto the roof.

"Well, while he was holding me I told him I loved him and he said ditto. This isn't the first time either. I told him I loved him the night of the Summer Festival and he said me too. It's like he either can't say it or he won't."

I said and looked at my sister for her response.

"Well, you know how Gaara is with his emotions and expressing them. I mean, look how long it took for you two to actually get together."

She said and I sighed.

"I know that, but we are together now and I _feel_ like he loves me, but I'd still like to hear him say it."

I said with a frown and saw my sister look at me sympathetically.

"Well avoiding him because of it won't help. Have you talked to him about it or are you just being upset about it without telling anyone?"

She asked with a knowing look and sighed when I didn't say anything.

"Saya look, tell him how you feel about it. It couldn't hurt, and besides, if you start acting all weird without telling him why he'll jump to conclusions and it'll cause issues between you two."

She said and I looked at my sister in awe. Sometimes I was shocked at how smart she really was.

"Thanks Star."

I said and she flashed me a huge smile.

"No problem! Now go find Gaara and apologize for being so...you."

She said and pushed me towards the door. I shook my head and laughed at her before doing as she said and going to find Gaara. Sadly, the bell had rung while me and Star were having our little talk so I couldn't talk to Gaara until afterwards. I sighed and headed for the courtyard to wait until after Gaara got out of his third period. I'd apologize for acting so weird, then talk to him about _why_ I was acting the way I was.

The two hours seemed like forever, but finally they passed and the bell signaling the end of third period sounded and I heard students filing out of the school. I saw a flash of red and turned to see Gaara coming my way, but frowned instantly when I saw a certain blue haired little hussy walking next to him. I ignored her and focused solely on Gaara as he stopped infront of me. I could see in his eyes he could tell I had something to say and was wondering what it was, but I could also see pain in his eyes and wondered if I had caused it.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you."

I said and he nodded before moving and setting his things down by the wall and walking back over to me.

"I wanted to apologize for-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I asked the bluenette as I saw her wrap her arms around Gaara's left arm and pull it tightly to her rather flat chest.

"What do you mean?"

She asked innocently and I could see in her eyes she was faking, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Let go of him."

I said through clenched teeth and I saw her flash me a smile before moving _closer_ to Gaara.

_Okay, this bitch is going down._

* * *

A/N: And there's another chapter. Things have heated up in more ways than one. Who is the blue haired girl who seems to have a death wish? Is Saya gonna kick some more ass? Will more than two people review on a chapter when I update? I just don't know. You guys would all jump to review when I updated BlueDevil High, but it seems no one really wants to review on this one. What do I have to do to get reviews? Do I need to bring the arrow back? Post a review challenge? Go on writer's strike? I want your guys' opinions and i can't get that unless you guys review. So please, click in the little box below and tell me what you think. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

-Gaara-

I walked into my third period and sat down at the desk in the back. Ever since last weekend Saya's been avoiding me and I don't really know why, though I have a guess. She's told me she loves me three times already and each time I've wanted to say it back, but have never been able to actually form the words and say them. I know Saya well enough to know that she probably wants to hear me actually _say_ that I love her rather than just say I agree with her when she says it, but it's just not that easy for me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the wall at the front of the room.

"Hi there."

I looked up at the person who had stepped infront of my line of vision to see the blue haired mermaid from the first day of school. I mentally cursed my luck as I saw her sit down next to me.

"My name's Ciara, Ciara Loneirre."

She said with a smile and twirled a bit of her blue hair around her finger as she pushed out her none existant chest and crossed her legs that the little miniskirt she was in exposed.

_Kami, this girl is a walking, talking blow-up sex doll._

I thought and smirked to myself at my own comment.

"So, I was like wondering, if you'd like to go out sometime."

She said and I turned my attention away from my thoughts and back to her.

"Sorry, but no."

I said simply and turned away from her.

"Aww, but why not?"

She asked in a whiney voice that grated on my ears.

"Several reasons."

I mumbled under my breath, but she still heard.

"Like what?"

She asked innocently as she cocked her head to the side. She was obviously trying to look cute, but all it did was make her look like she was trying to imitate a retarded bird.

"I have a girlfriend."

I said before picking up my pencil, flipping open my sketchbook and starting to draw.

"So? That doesn't bother me."

She said and I paused in my sketching at her words.

"Well it does me."

I said before ignoring her and going back to sketching. I smiled to myself when I realized I was sketching a picture of Saya in her bikini from the time we'd all gone to the beach.

I felt Ciara's eyes on me the entire class period, but ignored her. Finally the bell rang and I gathered my things and headed for the courtyard to meet up with everyone only to groan when Ciara caught up with me and started walking with me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I asked sparing her a glance from the corner of my eyes as I continued to walk.

"Walking."

She said simply and I mentally groaned as I walked out into the courtyard. I blinked in surprise when I saw Saya was the only one standing beneath the tree in the middle of the courtyard, but was glad she seemed to not be avoiding me anymore.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you."

She said and I blinked in surprise, but nodded to her and put my stuff down by the wall before walking back over to her.

"I wanted to apologize for-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Saya asked as I felt Ciara wrap her arms around my left arm and pull it close to her.

"What do you mean?"

She asked innocently and I stared at her like she was stupid. Hell, she probably was since she wanted to piss Saya off.

"Let go of him."

Saya said through clenched teeth and I saw Ciara flash Saya a smile before I felt her tighten her grip on my arm. I saw Saya narrow her eyes and knew she was about to pounce.

I slipped out of Ciara's grip and moved infront of Saya and held her back by her shoulders.

"Doll calm down."

I said, but she growled in response and tried to get past me to Ciara. I saw TenTen and Temari and called their names. As soon as they saw what was going on they came over to help.

"Get her out of here."

I ordered them and they both nodded before effectively picking Ciara up from under her arms and carrying her off while I dealt with a seething Saya.

"Doll, calm down. She was just trying to start shit."

I said, trying to calm her down. She stopped fighting against me and growling and looked at me.

"Why didn't you push her off?"

She suddenly asked and I blinked in surprise at her.

"Say what?"

I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why didn't you push her off of you? Did you like her clinging to you like the pathetic little whore she is?"

She asked, her voice rising with her anger.

"Saya I-"

I started, but she smacked my hands off her shoulders and stormed off.

_Dammit!_

* * *

-Temari-

I shivered as Shikamaru trailed his hands along my sides under my shirt. I smiled down at him before leaning in for a kiss. I'd decided to go home after TenTen and I made sure the blue haired mermaid couldn't cause anymore trouble and had found Shikamaru napping on a bench and took him home with me. Just as our lips were about to touch the living room door burst open.

"What the hell!?"

I shouted and turned to see Saya standing in the doorway.

"Saya? What the fuck?"

I asked angrily, but she ignored me and slammed the door shut.

"You, off his lap. I need to talk to someone."

She said pointing at me and I was going to argue until I saw the look in her eyes. I sighed and climbed off Shikamaru's lap and moved to sit beside him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that I was practically in his lap, but not.

I watched as Saya plopped down in the loveseat across from us.

"Okay Saya, what's on your mind? Is it about earlier?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

I said and she sighed before explaining why she'd been avoiding Gaara, how she was going to apologize to him and talk to him about it, then how that blue haired mermaid had clung to Gaara. After that I knew what happened to the bitch. TenTen and I had tied her up and thrown her into the janitor's closet on the third floor.

"Why are you so upset?"

I asked confused and she glared at me, though I could tell the anger in her green eyes wasn't directed at me.

"Because Gaara didn't try to pull his arm away from her or push her off of him!"

She shouted and I sighed at my youngest brother's idiocy. Saya was overreacting, but Gaara should have reacted to the girl wrapping herself around him in some way and tried to get her off him.

"Saya, he was just trying to prevent a fight. He was mainly focused on you and what you were going to do. I'm telling you, there is no way Gaara liked having that little whore wrapped around his arm."

I said and it looked like she was going to say something, but shut her mouth and nodded instead.

"You're right Temari, thanks."

She said as she got to her feet.

"Sorry for interupting, you guys can go back to fucking on the couch."

She said as she reached the door. I blushed and glared at her.

"We were not fucking on the couch!"

I yelled after her, but she was already out the door.

"Well, not yet anyway."

I heard Shikamaru say and turned to look at him only to have his lips cover mine and him pull me ontop of him as he laid down on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at him as I felt his hands slip under my shirt and push it up. I just hope Saya and Gaara will work their shit out, if not then I'd have to have a serious talk with my little brother.

* * *

A/N: And there's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Ciara is causing quite a problem between Saya and Gaara. Wonder what else is going to happen? Review and you guys might find out. I'll update when I can, no promises though.


	6. Chapter 6

-Saya-

I didn't want to admit it, but I had overreacted. I should have known automatically that Gaara wouldn't like that little whore wrapped around him. I headed back to school since I had stormed off so I wouldn't do anything rash. I needed to find Gaara.

I walked into the school and saw everyone was in fourth period. I headed towards Kurenai's Chemistry class and knocked on the door. Kurenai opened the door and blinked her red eyes in surprise when she saw me.

"Saya? Can I help you?"

She asked and I smiled apologetically at her putting on my best innocent school girl act. She knew my sister Sheera, but not me since I had never been in her class. Which was a good thing at the moment.

"I'm sorry for interupting your class Mrs. Kurenai, but Tsunade said she wanted to see Gaara for something and asked me to come get him."

I said and she moved to motion for Gaara to clean his station since they had been in the middle of a lab.

"Is he coming back?"

She asked me and I shook my head.

"Sorry, but no."

I said as Gaara came over and joined us.

"Okay then."

Kurenai said and I apologized to Kurenai again before walking out into the hall with Gaara behind me.

"Tsunade doesn't want to see me does she?"

He asked and I smiled slightly as I led the way up to the roof.

Once up there I turned to look at him.

"I need to talk to you."

I said and he raised a non-existant eyebrow at me. He dropped his bag to the ground and turned back to look at me.

"Okay, talk."

He said and I sighed and swallowed my pride. I loved Gaara too much to lose him over something as stupid as this.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted earlier and snapped at you. And I'm also sorry for avoiding you lately, but that was because it hurts me that I can tell you I love you, but you can't seem to say it back."

I said and kept my eyes on my feet as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

The silence stretched on and I was about to lose it when I felt a hand lift my head and looked up to see Gaara standing infront of me.

"I have issues expressing how I feel, but you don't have to worry about me ever leaving you or looking at someone else."

He said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"You're the _only_ one I want to be with. Remember that."

He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I felt the tears run down my face as I kissed him back. He hadn't said it, but what he had said was enough for now.

* * *

**-A FEW DAYS LATER-**

-Temari-

Apparently whatever problem that was going on between Saya and my brother was resolved because if they get any closer to eachother they'd become on being.

"Look, we're all happy you two sorted shit out, but can you put a little space between you?"

Sakura asked and Saya and Gaara pulled apart and looked at her. Saya opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang and cut her off.

"Let's get to class."

Sasuke said and we all headed to our third period classes except for Saya. I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling like something big was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good. I just hoped I was wrong.

* * *

A/N: What's gonna happen? Sorry this one was so short and sorry for my rant on the last chapter. I had a not so good day. I understand you guys ar busy with your lives and all that. School is hard on me too. But review when you can and I'd really appreciate it. I'll update soon too.


	7. Chapter 7

-Gaara-

I walked into my third and mentally sighed when I saw Ciara was already sitting at our table. I sat down and opened my sketchbook and started to draw so i could ignore her, but apparently she couldn't take a hint.

"Hi Gaara."

She said brightly, but I still ignored her.

"What you drawing?"

She asked and started to lean closer to see, but I snapped the cover closed and slid my sketchbook further away from her. She was about to say something else when Asuma spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"Okay class, you've got an assignment due by Thursday of next week and its to be done in pairs."

He said and the whole class started to get excited, but I had a feeling there was more.

"Pairs that _I_ get to choose."

He said and everyone whined, but got quiet when he started listing off partners for the project.

"Nel and Ben."

I didn't really care _who_ I got partnered with.

"Logan and Niki."

So long as I didn't get stuck with the blue haired phsyco next to me.

"And Gaara and Ciara."

Ciara squealed happily and I glared at Asuma.

_Maybe I can just ask for a different-_

"Oh, and there will be no switches with the pairs. The partner I assigned you is the partner you've got. This project is also worth half your grade."

He said and I cursed as he started to explain what it is he wanted us to do.

The bell rang and I tried to get out of the room before Ciara caught up to me, but my luck just seemed to really suck right now.

"So Gaara, when do you want to start working on our project?"

She asked, walking way too close to me for my liking.

"Never. I'm not working on it with you."

I said as I pushed her back a little to give me room to breathe. I knew what she was trying to do and I wasn't having it. I was perfectly fine with Saya and I planned to keep it that way if I could help it.

"But Gaara, its fifty percent of our grade. You don't really want to fail now, do you?"

She asked and I stopped walking. She had a point.

"Dammit."

I mumbled under my breath and Ciara giggled.

"Come by my place tomorrow around four, we can start on it then."

She said as she tore a piece of paper from her sketchbook and wrote her address on it and handed it to me.

"Don't be late Gar-Gar."

She said as she walked away and I cringed at what she'd just called me, then I realized something that made me want to go back into Asuma's class and kill him.

_How the **hell** am I going to tell Saya?_

* * *

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

-Saya-

Gaara has been acting weird ever since after third yesterday. I'd asked Temari what she knew and she said she had no idea.

"Hey Gaara, you want to come over after school? Sheera and Star are gonna be out with Itachi and Deidara."

I said as Gaara and I walked to our second period. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused and growled slightly.

"I can't."

He said and I could tell he had wanted to say anything _but _that.

"Why?"

I asked curiously.

"I've got to work on my art project. I probably won't be able to hang out after school or after classes for a while."

He said and I sighed.

"Oh, okay."

I said as we walked into Jiraiya's class. I didn't like the fact that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Gaara, but I could learn to deal. It's not like it would kill me to spend some time away from him.

* * *

-Gaara-

I could tell Saya was disappointed that I couldn't come over and the fact that I wouldn't be able to spend time with her and the others like before. I wanted to kill Asuma now more than ever.

I tuned Jiraiya out and turned to look at Saya to see her playing with her hair. She'd decided to leave the purple streaks in her hair after the effect of Sheera's potions had finally wore off. She only ever played with her hair when she was sad or upset. I tore a piece of paper from my binder and wrote a note to her. She took it and read it before responding and passing it back.

_**Are you okay?**_

_Not really, but I'll deal._

I frowned and wrote back. I pretended to listen to Jiraiya when Saya passed the note back.

**_You know I hate this as much as you do right?_**

_Yes, but I'm still going to miss you._

She said and I couldn't help but smile at the note.

**_What are you going to miss the most?_**

I asked before passing it back. She pushed it back across the desk after a while.

_You, but if you want specifics then I'll miss your arms wrapped around me, your lips, and the way you make me feel when we're making love._

I felt a rush of heat rush through my body as I remembered the last time we'd had sex. I'd found out Saya liked it when I pinned her down. I groaned slightly as my jeans started to become uncomfortable. I quickly scribbled a response before passing the note back to her. I heard her laugh and growled at her.

* * *

-Saya-

Gaara passed the note back and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

**_Hallway, now!_**

I looked up to see Gaara had asked Jiraiya to use the bathroom. I waited a few minutes just to torture Gaara before pretending to look through my back and _not_ find my binder. Then I asked Jiraiya if I could go to my locker to go get it. As soon as I walked out of the classroom I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into an empty classroom. I smiled at Gaara when I heard him lock the door.

"This isn't cliche at all."

I said sarcastically and heard him growl at me before he started tugging my shirt off. I laughed at him until I felt him start to kiss and nip at my neck. I moaned when I felt his teeth graze my neck and felt him smirk against my skin. I growled and fisted my hand in his hair and pulled his lips away from my neck and up to mine.

I clawed at his clothes and he broke away as he pulled his shirt up over his head and let it join mine on the floor. He reached out and pulled me to him as he kissed me again. I undid his pants and pushed them down his hips to free his little friend of the restricting confines of the denim. He reached up and unclasped my bra as his other hand slid up my skirt. I shivered as the cool metal of the dogtags he'd given me over the summer fell against my chest.

"You should wear skirts more often."

He said as he trailed kisses down my jaw to my breasts.

"Oh shut uah!"

I moaned loudly as I felt him push up into me. I turned to look at him to see him smirking up at me. I glared at him and smirked evilly at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and lifted myself up and started to ride him. He moaned loudly and my smirk widened until he suddenly pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms above my head.

* * *

-Neji-

I thought I heard something from the other side of the wall of the classroom I was in, but when I didn't hear it again I decided to ignore it.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Did you _have_ to be so rough?"

Saya asked as she pulled on her shirt.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

I said and smiled when she blushed. I fixed my pants and looked around for my shirt, only to have Saya hold it out to me.

"Thanks."

I said as I took it and slipped it over my head. Saya suddenly laughed and I looked at her confused.

"Your hair."

She said and I reached up and tried to fix it, but she laughed again and moved closer to reach up and fix it herself.

"Let me."

She said as she started to run her fingers through my hair. I dropped my hands and closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of her fingers running through my hair.

"We should get back."

She said and I opened my eyes when I felt her move away. She was already by the door and I sighed before following her.

When we got to the classroom I pulled her to me and kissed her before letting her go and walking into the room. I sat down at our desk and a few seconds later Saya came in with a binder in hand and a blush on her face. I looked at the binder when she sat down and she passed the note from earlier across the desk.

_My excuse for getting out of class._

I smiled at that and slipped the note into my pocket and grabbed Saya's hand under the desk as I pretended to listen to Jiraiya until the bell rang, occasionally running my thumb across her knuckles.

* * *

-Ciara-

This is perfect. I can use this project to get closer to Gaara. It won't take long to win him over with my charm compared to that foul-mouthed barbaric whore he calls a girlfriend. He'll be mine, one way or another.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap...for this chapter. Things have gotten interesting, the lemon scenes won't get any more graphic than that. That's rather toned down for me in my opinion. So, what did you guys think? I've got a LOT planned for this, so please review. Love you all muches, later.


	8. Chapter 8

-Saya-

Gaara hadn't been kidding when he'd said he wouldn't be able to hang out anymore. The past four days have been driving me insane. I was having Gaara withdrawls and I didn't like it.

"You guys go on ahead."

I said to Naruto and the others, making my sisters turn to look at me.

"What about you?"

Neji asked.

"I'm going to wait for Gaara. I haven't seen him in forever, so I thought it'd be a nice change ya know?"

I asked with a smile and they all nodded in agreement before saying goodbye and heading for the parking lot.

I dropped my bag on the ground and hopped up on the wall. I kicked my feet against the bricks out of boredom and looked up at the sky. The wind suddenly picked up and i shivered before pulling my leather jacket closer to me. I found myself playing witht he dogtags hanging around my neck. After a while I decided to wait for him inside since it was so cold outside. Summer may have recently just ended, but the temperature had dropped a lot in the past week.

Once inside I smiled at the slightly burning feeling of my fingers as they slowly started to warm back up.

'_I wonder exactly how much longer Gaara'll have to stay after and work on his project.'_

I thought to myself then sighed. This waiting thing was rather boring.

_'Ooh, I know! I can go to his classroom and surprise him!'_

I thought and smiled to myself before grabbing my bag and heading up the stairs to the second floor.

As I walked down the hall towards Asuma's classroom I started playing with the dogtags again. I smiled as i reached out to open the door, but paused when I heard the annoingly high-pitched sound of a girl's voice fromt he other side.

"We're running out of time again Gar-Gar. You want to come over to _my_ house this time?"

My eyes widened and I slammed the door open to see Gaara and the blue haired mermaid from the first day standing inside. she was standing next to him and they both turned towards the door in shock.

"Do you mind? We're busy here."

She said as she moved and wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist.

"I can see that."

I said before turning around to leave.

"Saya wait! It's not what it-"

Gaara started, but stopped when I turned and looked at him from over my shoulder.

"Save it Gaara, I heard everything."

I said and glanced back at the bluenette, whose arms were still wrapped around his waist, before looking back at Gaara.

"I hope you two are happy together."

I said before turning and walking away. I felt colder than I had when the wind had blown earlier. I didn't focus on where I was going or what was around me. I was only focused on trying not to break down, but as I got home I already felt tears in my eyes.

"Saya? What's wrong?"

I heard Star ask from the couch in the living room, but I ignored her and went up to my room. As i shut the door behind me and leaned against it I lost it and broke down as i slid to the ground.

* * *

-Gaara-

I had almost finished the last part of our project when Ciara started her shit again. I was just going to ignore her like I usually did when the door suddenly burst open. I turned to see Saya standing there with wide eyes.

"Do you mind? We're busy here."

Ciara said before moving and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I can see that."

Saya said before turning to leave. I tried to stop her and explain, but she cut me off.

"Save it Gaara, I heard everything."

She said and glanced back at Ciara before looking back at me. I mentally flinched at the pain in her eyes.

"I hope you two are happy together."

She said before walking away.

I stared in shock at where Saya had just been standing.

_'What just happened?'_

I wondered in shock.

"Now that she's gone I can have you all to myself."

I heard Ciara say and turned to look at her. I frowned when I saw her hugging me.

"I don't think so."

I said before prying her off me and grabbing my stuff before slipping out the room and trying to catch up to Saya so I could explain what _really_ happened. But I had a feeling that this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. _If_ it got better.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Hope you guys liked the chapter if not what was in it. Review and i'll try to update when I can.


	9. Chapter 9

-Star-

I looked over at the empty seat at the dinner table for the third night in a row. Saya hadn't come out of her room since she came home Wednesday. Sheera and I tried to get her to tell us what was wrong, but all we got in response were sniffles and sobs from the other side of her door. The last time Saya had been like this was when she locked herself in her room after something Gaara had said.

My eyes widened as I realized _what_ was causing my sister so much pain. Question was what did he do?

"Sheera."

I said and she looked at me curiously. She nodded when she saw I knew something and we both went to Saya's room only to find it locked. I nodded to Sheera and she waved her right hand over the door knob and I heard the click of the lock as it was undone, then Sheera and I walked inside and saw Saya curled up into a ball on her bed, craddling the stuffed raccoon Gaara had gotten her to her chest with tears streaming down her face.

"Saya?"

I asked cautiously and she turned her head in our direction and more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Star. Sheera."

She whined before starting to cry even more and Sheera and I rushed over to the bed to comfort her. Sheera wrapped her arms around her and Saya buried her face in her chest while I ran a hand soothingly through her hair.

"Saya sweetie, tell us what's wrong."

Sheera said and I looked at her confused since she didn't ask me to tell her what I knew until I realized she wanted to hear it from Saya.

Saya said something, but it was muffled by Sheera's shirt.

"What was that sweetie?"

Sheera asked softly.

"Gaara's been cheating on me with that blue haired slut."

She said and both Sheera and I froze and looked at eachother before both coming to the same conclusion.

_He will die._

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I thought it was fine. I updated, now do your part and review.


	10. Chapter 10

-Temari-

Ever since Wednesday Gaara has been keeping to himself. He won't even talk to us anymore and everytime I ask him what's going on with him he says its nothing and heads upstairs to his room. i glanced over at my younger brother to see him poking at his steak with a far away look in his eyes.

"Ga-"

"You asshole!"

I jumped and turned around to look at the door to see Star and Sheera in the doorway glaring daggers at my youngest brother. I looked from them to my brother only to see his eyes widen, him pale, and him jump up and try to make a run for the stairs.

"Sheera."

I heard Star say and watched as my brother was suddenly lifted up into the air and was brought infront of the both of them. I could clearly see the fear in his eyes as he tried to get away, but Sheera was a very powerful witch and right now she was _pissed._

"Umm...can someone explain to me what's going on?"

I asked as Sheera brought Gaara infront of her and Star and kept him hovering a couple of feet above the ground.

"Your asshole of a brother has been cheating on our sister with that blue haired slut."

Star said and my eyes widened in shock before I got to my feet and knocked my chair to the floor.

"Gaara! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

I yelled at him in disbelief.

"Let me explain."

He said and I heard Star and Sheera both growl at him.

"There is nothing you can say that will excuse you for cheating on our sister. We told you not to hurt her, what the fuck do you think finding out you were cheating on her did to her? It sure as hell didn't make her happy, I can tell you that much!"

Sheera seethed, her ice blue eye switching to match her golden one and I would have felt bad for my brother if I wasn't so pissed at him. How could he do that to Saya? She loved him with all her heart and the last time I'd checked he'd felt the same. So then what the hell was he doing with another woman?

"You don't understand! I didn't cheat on her!"

Gaara shouted and we all froze.

"If you're lying to us-"

"I'm not!"

He shouted again and I saw Star and Sheera glance at eachother and saw Star nod before Sheera closed her eyes and Gaara dropped to the floor.

"You better start explaining."

Sheera said as Gaara got to his feet.

"You know how I haven't been able to meet up after class and after school like usual?"

He asked and I saw both Sheera and Star narrow their eyes at him but nod anyways.

"That's because I've had to work on an Art project that was due yesterday."

He said and I heard Star growl at him.

"That doesn't explain why Saya said you were cheating on her with that blue haired slut."

She said taking a step towards him. It was kinda funny to see my brother take a step back from the little Pixie.

"She was the partner Asuma stuck me with. i didn't want to have to work with her, but Asuma said it was worth half our grade and we couldn't switch partners. I didn't cheat on Saya, I'd _never_ do anything like that to her."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Then why does Saya think you did?"

Star asked, her anger being replaced with confusion.

"Because Ciara wrapped her arms around me and said shit that wasn't true and Saya believed her and stormed off before I could fully explain."

Gaara said and I frowned.

_So this is all that Ciara bitch's fault. Just wait till I find that little mermaid._

I thought angrily.

"Why didn't you just tell Saya you were stuck with Ciara as your partner? Then she wouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Sheera said and from the look on Gaara's face I knew he was too scared to tell Saya because he was afraid of how she'd react. It may seem like my brother doesn't care for much, but deep down he does and he has his own way of showing and dealing with it. Even if it isn't always the best of ways.

"Look Gaara, all I know is you better fix this between you and Saya or so help me you're going to go to bed one night and be nice and snug in your coffin, then wake up to Sheera holding you down and me driving a fucking stake through your heart then burning you to a pile of ashes."

Star said deadly serious and I saw my brother pale again as he watched Sheera and Star walk back over to the door.

"Sorry we interupted your dinner Temari."

Sheera said to me and I just waved them off.

"No problem."

I said after they'd already left and simply watched as my brother stood there like a statue.

"Gaara?"

I asked, but he didn't respond. He simply turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

_I wonder if he'll be able to fix things between him and Saya? I hope so, for both his sake and hers._


	11. Chapter 11

-Naruto-

No one had seen Saya for about two weeks, and after Sheera and Star told us what happened between her and Gaara all the girls started telling him he better fix it or else. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Hinata and pulled her close against me. I didn't like the fact that they were having problems, but there wasn't really anything I could do to help.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

Sakura asked softly, but no one said anything since no one knew the answer.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

We heard Sandy's familiar voice say and all turned around to see Saya walking our way with her head down so her hair was shadowing her eyes, wearing a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants. Sandy was walking right infront of her, walking backwards so she was facing her. I expected Saya to snap at the Genie and tell her to go jump off a cliff or something Saya-like, but she simply ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

-Saya-

I'd decided I'd moped around in my room long enough, and besides, if I wanted to graduate this year I couldn't afford to many any more days. So I pulled on the first thing I grabbed and headed to school. As I was walking to the gang's usual hang out spot Sandy came up to me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

She said, but I ignored her.

"Do you really think you should be dressing like such a bum? It really isn't attractive honey."

She said, but I still just ignored her. I wasn't in the mood to cuss her out, I wasn't in the mood for anything.

I walked past her and joined my sisters by the wall. I returned greetings from Naruto, Hinata, and the others, but refused to look at any of them. I noticed Gaara wasn't there and felt a pang of hurt in my chest as I realized he was probably with that blue haired girl from Wednesday. When the bell rang for class, I stayed behind for a few minutes before finally heading to class myself. I could only run away for so long before my problems started to hunt me down.

* * *

-Gaara-

When I saw Saya walk into the classroom my heart leapt up into my throat and I couldn't say anything. Then I noticed the way she kept her head down so her hair shadowed her eyes and the way she was dressed and my heart fell back into my chest. I was going to try and talk to her, but when she sat down she pulled her chair as far away from me as she could while staying in the aisle, then put her head down for the entire class. When Iruka told her to put her head up she blatantly told him to fuck off.

_At least she's back._

I thought as the bell rang for second. When Saya didn't move I sighed and headed for our second period. I'd have to get her to talk to me, and my best bet would be during third when she had free period. I knew exactly where she'd go, the roof.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another chapter. Ciara has caused quite a lot of trouble and we all know Saya has issues anyways with her low self-esteem so she already couldn't believe Gaara liked her. I'm weird alright, if i want shit to happen, then it's gonna happen. Review please and I'll update when I can.


	12. Chapter 12

-Saya-

Once third period rolled around I headed straight for the roof. I walked around to the south side of the observatory and slid down to the ground with my back leaned up against the side of the brick wall. I sighed and leaned my head back as I stared up at the sky. It shouldn't be this hard just to be around him, but it was.

I tensed when I heard the door to the observatory open and close, then footsteps coming my way.

"Saya."

I heard him say and closed my eyes and fought to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. Just sitting next to him in the past two classes had been hell.

"Saya, please, can we talk?"

He asked and I opened my eyes.

* * *

-Gaara-

I slipped out of my third period and headed straight for the roof. I walked around to the south side of the observatory and found Saya sitting there with her head leaned back against the wall staring up at the sky.

"Saya."

I said and she closed her eyes.

"Saya, please, can we talk?"

I asked. I needed to be able to explain.

I saw Saya open her eyes and felt my heart ache at the pain in their forest green depths. Pain that shouldn't even be there in the first place.

"Listen, I didn't cheat on you with Ciara, she-"

I started to explain, but she held up a hand and cut me off as she got to her feet.

"I won't be able to stand hearing you say it, so I will."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"I know you don't love me, you probably never did."

She said and I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off again.

"Bye Gaara, its over."

She said and walked past me and went back inside the school. I stared at where she had just been in shock. I couldn't believe she did that. I just lost the one thing in my life that I truely cared about and she wouldn't even let me explain.

* * *

-**THREE DAYS LATER-**

-Sheera-

The past three days have been absolutely terrible. Saya locked herself back up in her room and refuses to come out or even talk to me and Star, and I heard from Temari that Gaara's reverted back to his old, distant self. She'd gotten it out of Gaara that Saya had ended it when he tried to talk to her on the roof. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. This was ridiculous, they both loved eachother and Saya was torturing herself because Gaara didn't actually cheat on her. I sometimes really hated how low her self-esteem really was. The slightest thing could make her believe she was ugly or unwanted, and this, this just took the cake.

It wasn't the same at school. Saya had stopped coming again and since word got out about Gaara and Saya's break up Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Star, and I have been making sure Gaara was suffering just as much as Saya. Though he wouldn't respond when Sakura or them insulted him calling him an idiotic pig or a bloodsucking asshole, but I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes whenever Star or I informed him and the others of Saya's condition. Of how she was starving herself and wouldn't come out of her room. I felt bad for him because he didn't really do anything, but at the same time I was pissed at him because all this could have been avoided had he just told my sister that Asuma had stuck him with Ciara as his partner on that project.

Star and I sat in the dining room silently eating our dinner for the fourth night without Saya joining us. The sounds of our forks hitting the plates filled the room and I'd finally had enough.

"That's it!"

I shouted before standing up and heading up the stairs with Star right behind me, wondering just what I was going to do. I stopped outside Saya's room and glared at it.

"I am not going to put up with this any longer."

I said before waving my hand infront of the door and making it fly into Saya's room and hit the wall. I walked over to the bed and grabbed Saya by one arm while Star grabbed the other.

"What are you guys doing? Go away."

Saya said half-heartedly. She sounded as if she'd been drained of all her energy.

"Get up. I'm tired of you staying locked up in this room."

I said as I hauled her ass out of her bed and dragged her out of her room. I told Star to get something for her to wear before dragging my sister to the bathroom.

"Take a shower and change into this."

I said as I handed her the clothes Star had picked out. Saya didn't even say anything in response before walking into the bathroom and doing as I said. When she came back out her hair was wet and curling slightly. The black halter top hung off her left shoulder and exposed her belly nicely and the dark blue jeans Star had picked out hugged Saya's waist perfectly.

"Good, now come on."

I said, grabbing her arm again and dragging her down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set her down and Star placed a plate of food infront of her.

"Eat."

We said in unison and Saya picked up the fork and did as we said in a robotic-like way, but at least she was eating.

When she finished I pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Stay here while Star and I get ready. We're going out tonight, I am not going to have you rot away in this house."

I said before pulling Star up the stairs with me and got dressed to go out to a club. Once we finished we dragged Saya into the car and I had Star text everyone but Gaara and tell them to meet us at the Kryptonite Klub. Saya wasn't going to rot away in her room, I wasn't going to let her.


	13. Chapter 13

-Saya-

I understoody why Sheera and Star dragged me out of my room and pulled me down here, but that didn't mean it was going to help any. If anything it was having the opposite effect. I sighed as I saw all the couples in the club dancing together. All this was doing was reminding me that I was now alone again.

I glanced around the room only to see my friends together with their boyfriends everywhere I looked. When I saw Naruto wrap his arms around Hinata and pull her close for a kiss I closed my eyes and stood up. I headed for the backdoor to the club and headed outside. I desperately needed some fresh air. I leaned against the wall and sighed as I looked up at the sky. I noticed it was a full moon tonight and felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered the night of the Summer Festival. It had been a full moon that night too.

I closed my eyes as the tears fell down my face and tried not to remember how Gaara and I spent that night, but I couldn't help it and that only made the tears fall harder. I jumped when the door to the club opened and quickly wiped my eyes when I realized it was Shikamaru.

"So, _this_ is where you ran off to."

He said and I just nodded since I knew my voice would crack if I tried to speak. I noticed his eyes narrowed slightly and knew he knew I'd been crying.

"Want one?"

He asked, holding out a pack of cigarettes to me after sticking one of the cancer sticks in his mouth.

"Temari's gonna give you hell for smoking."

I said as I took one myself.

"I've cut down 'cuz of that woman, this ismy first one since school started back."

He said and I couldn't help but laugh at that before asking for a light. I hadn't smoked since I was ten, but it was as easy as breathing, it wasn't something I forgot how to do.

We stood in silence and for a little bit I could ignore the pain in my chest until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"How are you feeling Saya?"

He asked and I froze. No one, not even my sisters, had really asked how I felt.

"It hurts Shika."

I said and closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall once more. When I got control again I opened my eyes and stared up at the moon.

"It feels like someone's thrust their hand through my chest and slowly tore out my heart and left the hole bleeding."

I said honestly.

"Why would he do this? Did I do something wrong?"

I asked and heard him sigh.

"Saya, Gaara didn't cheat on you."

He said and I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"Asuma assigned them partners for the Art project and Ciara was assigned to gaara. He couldn't change partners and _had_ to work with her."

Shikamaru explained and I thought abou tit. Now that I think about it I hadn't seen Gaara return her hug or even respond to her.

I smiled sadly as I realized I'd overreacted once again, but that still didn't change things.

"He may not have cheated on me and he may _never _cheat on me, but he doesn't love me."

I said, looking back up at the moon.

"What are you talking about? Of course he loves you."

He said and I smiled sadly.

"He never said it."

I said and he turned to look at me and sighed.

"He has issues expressing things verbally. He may not say it Saya, but he shows it."

"You don't understand Shika."

I said as I turned to look at him after putting out my cigarette.

"I need to be told or I won't believe it. I'm just selfish that way."

I said before heading back inside the club. Sheera and Star would kill me if I hid behind the club all night and I didn't feel like dealing with that tonight.

* * *

-Temari-

I sighed as I saw Saya and Gaara stand on opposite sides of the wall and avoid eachother completely. Gaara had stopped talking to anyone all together, and Saya talked to us, but she didn't smile or laugh. It felt as if someone had died.

I walked over to Hinata and them, leaving Saya to talk with Naruto and Pein who'd come to talk to Deidara and Itachi since Konan wasn't in school today.

"I can't stand this anymore. We've got to get those two back together."

I said and they all agreed.

"But how? Saya thinks Gaara was just with her to fuck her and Gaara can't express how he feels worth shit."

Shikamaru said and I looked at my boyfriend and sighed.

"Thank you for putting that into perspective for us Shika."

I said and he gave me a lazy smile.

"We could always have everyone come over to our hourse and shove them both in the closet and force them to sort shit out."

Kankuro said and I looked at him in shock. That actually wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Alright, we'll try that."

I said and Kankuro looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

He asked and I nodded.

"We don't have any other ideas, so we'll try anything we can."

I said and everyone nodded in agreement after I told them to come over after school. We'd get them together, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

-Saya-

"I don't want to go."

I said as my sisters pushed and pulled me down the street.

"Deal with it."

Star said from behind me.

"Temari and Kankuro want us all over so you're going."

Sheera said from infront of me as she pulled me.

"I've got no say in this, do I?"

I asked after giving up and letting them lead me to the _last_ place I wanted to go.

"No."

They said in unison and I sighed as we reached our destination. Sheera knocked on the door and I cringed when the door opened to reveal Gaara.

His eyes met mine and I saw pain and sorrow in their sky blue depths. I quickly looked away when I felt tears start to sting my eyes.

Star and Sheera pulled me inside before I could try to run away. They sat me down on the couch in the livingroom and I sighed to myself when I saw my sisters walk over to their boyfriends and sit in their laps. I turned to look at Hinata only to see Naruto wrap his arms around her.

I excused myself and went upstairs to the bathroom. Is plashed some cold water on my face before heading back out, but as I walked down the hall I heard someone come up behind me and I was suddenly thrown into a room and the door was shut after me making everything go black.

"Sort your shit out!"

I heard Temari's voice from the other side as I sat back up and sighed when I heard her footsteps fade away.

"What the hell did she even mean by sort my shit out?"

I wondered aloud as I tried to look around the dark room I was in.

"I think she meant for _us_ to work things out."

Gaara's voice said fromt the back of the room and I froze.

_No. Please no, I can't face him._

I thought as I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Saya."

He said, his voice much closer now and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter than before as the pain in my chest intensified and I felt tears start to sting my eyes.

* * *

-Temari-

Once Saya went upstairs I signaled for Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto to grab Gaara and haul him upstairs and thorw him into the closet. Then I waited for Saya to come out of the bathroom, then I pushed her into the same closet and locked the door after her.

"Sor your shit out!"

I called through the door before heading back downstairs.

"Do you really think we're helping them by doing this?"

Naruto asked and I turned to look at him.

"Maybe not, but this cna't keep going on. If they truely want to break up then they should talk it out. If not, then this _could _help."

I said and he said nothing in response, he just looked up the stairs and frowned.

"I hope it works."

He said and I sighed to myself as I sat down next to Shikamaru.

_You and me both Naruto. You and me both._


	15. Chapter 15

-Saya-

_Please just leave me be. Please don't ask to talk. I can't, I just can't._

I thought to myself as the silence stretched on between Gaara and me. I'd heard Temari lock the door when she closed it and knew the only way I'd be getting out of here was when they decided to come and let us out.

"Saya, please talk to me."

Gaara said and I clutched my shirt over my heart as a wave of pain hit me. It wasn't physical, no, physically I was fine. This was the kind of pain that was almost impossible to heal, it was pain of the heart.

"Saya-"

"Don't."

I cut him off and could feel his eyes on me in the dark.

"You do know that I didn't cheat on you right? You've got to know that."

He said and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the pain in my chest intensify at each of his words.

"I know that."

I said and cursed myself when my voice cracked on the last word.

"Then why aren't we together? I know you love me, you've said it several times. You can't possibly have just lost all your feelings for me."

He said and I couldn't help the tears from leaking out of my eyes.

"That's just it Gaara. _I _love _you_, but you don't love me."

I said and silence followed my statement and I silently cried as the pain seemed to continue to grow with each passing second. I was now glad we were surrounded by darkness, I couldn't stand to be able to actually see him right now. I could barely even manage to speak with him.

"Saya, I..."

He started, but then trailed off and I wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment.

The door suddenly opened and I turned to see who my savior was. It was Naruto and the look on his face when he saw me made me smile sadly at him before I got to my feet and slipped past him. I headed downstairs, past Temari, Hinata, and the others and went right out the door. I didn't stop until I got back to my house. I headed to my room and shut the door after me. I collapsed on the bed and curled up into a ball. It shouldn't hurt this much, but love was anything but painless.

* * *

-Gaara-

I laid down on my coffin-shaped bed and stared up at my ceiling. The radio was playing in the background, but I wasn't really listening to it. I was too busy thinking about the talk I'd had with Saya two days ago. She'd stopped skipping school, her sisters had made sure of that, but she still avoided me. When she'd said I didn't love her I had wanted to tell her how much she was wrong. How much I did love her, how much I _do_ love her, but the words just wouldn't come out. I wanted to fix this, but I didn't know how.

* * *

-Saya-

I laid in my bed listening to the songs of my radio as I tried to keep from crying. I hated being so weak, but I couldn't do anything about the pain I felt in my heart. Just trying to get up and move hurt because I knew there was no one waiting for me at school who loved me. I knew my sisters loved me and I knew my friends loved me, but that love wasn't the same. I kept going to school to make my sisters happy, but once I got home I stayed in my room and listened to the radio as I cried while the pain consumed me. I never would have thought falling in love with someone would make me hurt this bad.

I felt tears in my eyes again as Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girl came on. It filled the room and I cried as I listened to the lyrics.

_'Broken heart one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole...'_

The fact that the song now seemed to define exactly what I was feeling only made me cry that much more. Was it really that hard for someone to love me like I did them? Was all I had with Gaara completely meaningless to him? I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to the rest of the song that defined my life at the moment.

* * *

-Shikamaru-

I waited on the couch for Temari to come downstairs so I could take her out to dinner. She'd felt really bad lately since the plan to get Gaara and Saya back together seemed to have had the opposite effect she was hoping for. I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Gaara come into the room.

"Oh, it's you."

I said and he just looked at me before moving further into the room and sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Hey Shikamaru, you were the one who told Saya the truth right?"

He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, but that didn't seem to change anything. You know why she's still hurting right?"

I asked and saw him nod. I waited for him to say it, but when he didn't I sighed.

"We all know that Saya's self-esteem is low as hell. You knew this before you guys started dating. She had told you countless times she loved you, but you never once said it back."

I said and paused a bit so what I was saying would sink into his mind.

"Girls are fickle when it comes to love Gaara. Despite what Temari and the others may think, you are the only one who will be able to fix things with Saya. Depending on what you do or don't do depends on if you'll get her back or lose her forever."

I said and watched as a thoughtful look made its way onto his usually stoic face.

_At least he's listening to me._

I thought before I heard footsteps on the stairs again.

"I'm ready!"

I heard Temari say and turned as I stood up to see her in a beautiful dark green dress that hugged her waist snugly and stopped just past her knees.

"I'll be home later Gaara, don't wait up."

She said to her brother as we headed for the door. I held the door open for her and turned back to look at Gaara who was still sitting on the couch.

_Gaara, I really hope you can figure out what you need to do. Because if not, then this is going to kill the both of you._

I thought before closing the door and following after Temari as she walked to my car.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review. I'm sorry things are so sad, and Ookami, i'm really sorry to hear that. Things will pick up soon, I promise. Just stay tuned. I'll update when i can. Much love, later.


	16. Chapter 16

-Saya-

I stared at myself in the mirror and frowned at what I saw. The black and purple haired, forest green eyed teenager staring back at me looked like nothing more than a former shell of herself and I hated it.

"Alright, enough of this pity party."

I said to myself before turning away from the mirror and stepping into the shower. I'd been nothing but an emotional wreck for the past three weeks and I was sick of it. I was sick of crying. I was sick of wondering if things would go back to the way they were. And most of all, I was sick of hurting all the time.

I shut the water off and dried off before walking back into my room and picking out my clothes. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue and black stripped long sleeve tee before heading downstairs. The looks of utter shock on both of my sisters' faces was enough to make me smile.

"Well? Are we going to stand here all morning or are we going to go to school?"

I asked as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with them following.

* * *

-Sheera-

I'm not sure what happened for Saya to suddenly go back to her old self, but whatever it was I was grateful for it. She was laughing and smling and cussing again. Hell, I was even happy to see her kick Sandy's ass for commenting on the dark circles under her eyes caused by all the nights she'd spent crying herself to sleep. My sister was back, but I wasn't stupid. I could tell she was only pushing her pain away instead of dealing with it, but Saya was back and I'd take what I was given.

* * *

-Gaara-

Saya had gone back to smiling and laughing. Cussing and fighting. It seemed like nothing at all was bothering her, but I knew differently. Is aw how when she smiled it didn't have the small hint of sarcasm and confidence it used to. When she laughed, her eyes didn't have that spark of mischief in them. She was acting like she was okay and the fact that I knew that was pissing me off.

After two classed of hearing and seeing her lie about how she felt and where she was I caught up to her in the hall and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Gaara!?"

She snapped at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're acting again."

I said and saw her look at me confused before looking away.

"I have no ideaw hat you're talking about."

She said and I growled at her.

"Dammit Saya! Stop acting like none of this effects you. Don't act like you're happy we broke up because you and I both know you aren't!"

I snapped at her and she turned adn glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up! What the hell do you know!?"

She snapped back and I looked at her in shock before regaining my composure.

"A lot more than you'd think."

I said and she scoffed at me.

"Well apparently you don't know as much as you think you do because I _am_ happy we broke up."

She said and I stared at her in shock.

"What?"

I asked.

"I see no point in being in a relationship when all I am is a piece of ass! I want someone who loves me and we both know your incapable of that."

She said before walking past me and heading back out into the hallway. I just stared blankly at the wall as what Saya had just said replayed over and over in my mind. I couldn't believe it, but she'd said it herself.

* * *

-Saya-

_Why? Why did he have to point out that I've been pretending? I was doing so well._

I thought as I leaned back against the observatory on the roof. I wiped angrily at the tears streaming down my face.

_Damn him. He probably knew I wasn't telling the truth._

I thought and sighed when the final bell rang and students started filing out of the school.

I grabbed my bag and wiped my eyes again before heading back down and heading home.

* * *

**-A WEEK LATER-**

-Saya-

"Bye Saya!"

I heard my sisters call from downstairs and wlaked out of my room to see them wrapped in Deidara and Itachi's arms.

"You guys have fun. And Deidara, Itachi, if you guys hurt my sisters just know I know where you live."

I said and smiled when I saw them both pale.

"Bye!"

I called after them as they headed out the door. Once they were gone I headed downstairs for something to eat when I decided to go for a walk. Spending so long inside could not have been good for me. I went back upstairs and changed clothes only to stop when I couldn't find my favorite jacket. I tried to remember the last place I'd had it and cursed when I realized I'd been at Gaara's when I last wore it. Sighing to myself I grabbed my keys, locked the door, and headed for Gaara's house to get my jacket back.

I knocked on the door once I got there and sighed in relief when Temari answered the door.

"Saya? What are you doing here?"

She asked and I gave her a small smile.

"I forgot my jacket the last time I was here."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"You weren't wearing a jacket last week."

She said and my smile fell slightly.

"The last time I was here when me and Gaara were still going out."

I clarified and she gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh. Come on in."

She said, stepping back and letting me inside. I saw Shikamaru by the door and gave him a small smile in greeting.

"Temari, weren't you guys just leaving?"

I heard Kankuro ask from the living room.

"Yeah but..."

She started, but strailed off and looked at me. I looked at Shikamaru pleadingly and he nodded before pulling Temari towards the door.

"Lets go. They'll be fine."

He said and pulled her out the door before she could protest further.

Silence followed and I shifted my weight from foot to foot a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Saya, what brings you here?"

Kankuro asked as he looked at me over the back of the couch and I walked further into the livingroom to see him watching something.

"I came to get my jacket I left over here."

I said and saw him nod.

"Go on up, you know where everything's at."

He said as he laid down on the couch and continued watchign his show. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks Kanki."

I said before heading upstairs.

I silently made my way to Gaara's room and after knocking twice and getting no answer I pushed the door open and walked inside. I saw my jacket hanging off the back of the chair in his room. I walked past the large coffin-shaped bed and grabbed my jacket. As I turned around I froze. Gaara was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked on mine.

* * *

A/N: There's another chapter. things will get better soon, i promise. please review and stay tuned for the next update that will happen very soon. Love you all muches, later.


	17. Chapter 17

-Kankuro-

Once Gaara got home and headed upstairs I smiled to myself. Temari had tried to help them out with my first idea and it didn't work all that well, but this time I had a feeling like this idea would work out. Something about Gaara seemed to have changed, like he finally realized what he had to do to fix things with Saya. I cut the T.V off and headed out the door. I wasn't really sure how things would go between Saya and Gaara, but I didn't want to be home when it happened, so I decided to head over to Sasuke for a little bit.

* * *

-Saya-

The silence stretched on and he never broke eye contact. When I thought I'd die from his intense gaze he finally blinked and looked away from me.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked and I shivered at the cold tone of his voice. he hadn't spoken to me like that since the first time we met.

_I guess he really believed what I said yesterday._

I thought sadly.

"I just needed to get my jacket."

I said, holding it up for him to see. When he didn't say anything in response I walked towards the door.

Just as I started to walk past him he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned to look at him and it seemed like he had done it out of instinct. When he didn't let go I tried to pull my wrist back, but his grip tightened slightly.

"Gaara?"

I asked and tried to get my hand back only to have him pull me back into the room and suddenly push me up against the back of his bedroom door.

_When the hell did he close his door?_

I wondered before focusing back on Gaara.

"Let me go."

I said, trying to get free.

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Yes, now let me go!"

I snapped and tried to get free since the pain in my chest started to wash over me again as my heartbeat picked up with having him so close to me.

I stopped when I felt him freeze. I looked up at him to see him staring at my chest and was about to chew him out and slap the shit out of him until I realized he was looking at what was hanging around my neck.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't let her leave. Shikamaru helped me realize what I needed to do to fix things between Saya and me, but when she said what she did yesterday I thought I'd wasted too much time and really lost her. But now, seeing her still wearing the dogtags I'd given her made me think otherwise.

I reached down and pulled them out of her shirt and held them in my hand before looking up at her.

"You still have them."

I said, a little shocked but really happy she did.

"I forgot I was wearing them."

She said, but I could tell she was lying.

"I thought you were happy we broke up. If so, then why are you still wearing _my _dogtags?"

I asked softly, never taking my eyes off hers. After a few seconds of silence she finally answered me.

"I lied."

She said and I smiled at her before leaning down and pressing my lips against hers. She kissed back, but it lacked her usual passion. I pulled back and looked at her when I felt something wet hit my cheeks. My eyes widened when I saw she was crying.

"Why are you-"

I started to ask, but stopped when she shook her head.

"Because you don't love me."

She said and I felt a sting of pain go straight to my heart at how untrue her words were.

"But that's just it Saya."

I said as I reached up and cupped her cheek as I tilted her head up to look at me and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I _do_ love you."

I said softly before closing the gap between us and capturing her lips in another kiss.

* * *

A/N: You know you guys are happy. I know I sure as hell am, but I've got a lot more planned. Review and i'll update. I'm going to wait until I get at least ten reviews on this chapter, so tell your friends or however that works. It'll be worth it. Love you muches, please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Has anyone ever told you guys that you suck at review challenges? I only asked for ten reviews, _ten_. It ain't like I asked for a hundred or something, but whatever. I shouldn't really be complaining since I do have some people who reviewed, and I'd like to thank you, but shoutouts will be at the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and the one to follow, because I know I sure as hell did when I wrote them. Just remember to review. Much love, Kit.

* * *

-Saya-

I couldn't believe what I heard. Gaara just said he loved me and he truely meant it. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck adn kissed him back. He broke the kiss and looked at me as he wiped away my tears as they continued to fall.

"That wasn't suppose to make you cry even more."

He said with a slight frown and I laughed at him which made him smile at me.

"That's better."

He said before leaning down and claiming my lips with his own.

I could feel the passion behind his kiss like I always could, but I could also feel the love he had for me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I moaned into our kiss when I felt how hard he was. I gapsed when his hands slid down my sides and rested on my hips. Three weeks of pain and sadness to find out Gaara really _did_ love me.

I moaned again when I felt Gaara move his hips against mine and looked up at him to see lust in his sky blue eyes. I smiled up at him before I started clawing at his shirt. I saw him smile at me before stepping back and pulling his shirt up over his head and letting it join my jacket on the floor.

I blinked and I was suddenly on Gaara's bed with him hovering over me in just his pants and my shirt seemed to have gone missing. He leaned down and started trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck. I shivered when I felt his teeth graze my skin and started writhing beneath him when one of his hands passed over my breasts, teasing me.

When he stopped I growled up at him and heard him laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him then smirked before reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. My smirk widened when I heard him growl low in his throat as I ran my nails along the back of his neck and down part of his spine. I suddenly stopped and he growled at me and I just smirked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me before reaching down and unclasping my bra and throwing it to the floor, then reaching down and ridding me of my pants and panties as well.

I expected him to remove his pants next, but instead he just ground his hips against mine. I moaned at the sensation before glaring up at him. I'd been without him for _way_ too long and I didn't really appreciate his teasing me. I growled up at him before flipping us over so that I was ontop. I smirked down at him when I saw the shocked look on his face, then I reached down and started to undo his pants. I heard him chuckle at me and simply ignored him until I got his pants undone. Then I slid my hand inside his boxers and pulled his hardened length out from beneath the restricting fabric.

I heard his breathing hitch as I slowly started to pump my hand up and down. When he pushed his hips up to make me go faster I pulled my hand away completely. He growled at me and I laughed at him until he flipped us over so he was ontop. He moved back some and I heard the rustle of clothing. I lifted myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing when he suddenly grabbed my thighs and pulled me down the bed towards him and slammed into me so quickly that I fell back against the bed and moaned loudly.

* * *

-Gaara-

Saya's teasing was driving me insane. I'd already gone three weeks without her., but when she started pumping my length my control broke completely and I slammed into her to sedate the need building inside me. The sound of her moaning so loudly because of me had me throbbing painfully and I sped up trying to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling it caused me and it was the perfect remedy. Until Saya arched her back and cried out.

I smirked when I realized I'd hit her g-spot. I trailed kisses up her neck, then back down as I pushed back into her. I couldn't believe I'd managed to survive this long without her. That's when I realized I never wanted the chance for someone else to take her from me or for her to think I'd ever want anyone else. I only knew of one way to make that happen and the more I thought about it the more I felt my teeth elongate to get ready to do so.

"Saya."

I whispered in her ear and stopped to get her attention. She frowned and tried to get the friction back herself, but i stopped her.

"Let me mark you as mine."

I said in her ear and felt her shudder beneath me.

"I never want you to be taken from me or for you to ever doubt my feelings for you again. Let me mark you as mine."

I said and waited for her to say something. I felt her bring her hands up to my neck and pull me closer to her so she could whisper in my ear.

"You've already marked my heart as yours, its only right you mark my body as well."

She said and I couldn't help but smile to myself before leaning down to the juncture of her neck and biting down and marking her as mine.

* * *

-Saya-

I don't know what the hell the people who said getting bit by a vampire felt good were thinking because it hurt like a fucking bitch! I started to tense up from the pain and felt tears stinging my eyes until I felt Gaara pick his pace back up and slame into me and hitting my g-spot with such force that I screamed out his name and came.

I felt Gaara's fangs leave my skin and felt his tongue clean up the blood that was there. When he pulled back and stared at me I saw his eyes were a golden color before they shifted back to normal. he smirked at me before trailing kisses down my body to the valley between my legs. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt him slip a finger inside me. I moaned as he started to pump me, then add another finger. I thought that's all he'd do, but I fel thim kiss the inside of my thigh before I felt his fangs sink into my skin again.

I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure since he added a third finger and quickened his pace. I came again and he pulled back and looked down at me with golden eyes full of love that slowly faded back to sky blue. I smiled up at him before reaching up and pulling his head down to mine for a kiss.

"Mine."

I said to him and he smiled down at me before leaning down for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, i realize the story went from slight M to well, just plain M. I liked it though, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage:** I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see Ciara get her ass kicked. And yes, Gaara finally said it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**DemonpPuppeh: **I hope it was worth the wait for this chapter.

**RJsGurl: **Haha, nice. I hope you, like everyone else, enjoyed this chapter.

**OokamiLover19: **You called it Ookami. He did mark her, it just took a while. I hope things worked out between you and your ex, if not i'm sorry. I hope the update helped in some way.

**TikiTaviTovo: **Not really sure what to say to your review, but it made me smile. Hope you liked the update.

A/N: Shoutouts are done, thank you five for reviewing and I hope you all liked the update. I'll try to update again soon, much love, Kit.


	19. Chapter 19

-Sasuke-

"So why exactly are you here?"

I asked Kankuro who was sitting on my couch with a bowl of cheese puffs in his lap and a bottle of Vodka in hand.

"Because Saya and Gaara needed to talk and I didn't want to be there to hear it."

He said and I sighed.

"Yes, but why _my_ house?"

"Because you have the best cable setup."

He said and I facepalmed.

"I give up."

I said with a sigh before heading upstairs with Sakura right behind me.

I closed my door and pulled Sakura down with me as I sat down on my bed. She moved to get comfortable in my lap before wrapping her arms around my necka nd laying her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think they can sort things out between the two of them?"

She asked and I sighed softly to myself.

"I don't know Sakura, but I hope they do."

I said as I held her closer to me and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I really hope they do."

* * *

-Gaara-

I smiled down at Saya as I felt her playing with bracelet on my wrist that she'd given me over the summer.

"How come you never take this off?"

She asked and turned her head to look up at me. I shuddered as her hair tickled my bare chest and I felt her breath blow across my skin.

"Why didn't you take off my dogtags?"

I asked, to both answer her question and to find out an answer to one of mine.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt that if I took them off then I'd be letting go of all my feelings for you and i couldn't do that."

She said and I felt my heart warm at that.

"I couldn't take your bracelet off for the same reason. you have n oidea how many hourse i wasted playing with it because it reminded me of the things we did over the summer and it reminded me of you."

I said and glanced down at her to see her smiling up at me.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"Nothing. Just the fact you're a badass vampire that's a God in bed and you're a big softy."

She said and i blinked in shock a few times before smirking down at her.

"I'm a God in bed am I?"

I asked and she blushed. My smirk widened as I rolled us over so i was hovering over her.

"Then I think its about time for your daily worship."

I said and she smiled up at me and I smiled back before thrusting my hips forward.

* * *

A/N: A short, and mushy chapter, but I thought it was cute.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've got a little bit of sad news for you guys. Well, I think its sad, but its also good. This is the second to the last chapter of BlueDevil Dropouts. I finally found a good place to end it. I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far and I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing. I hope you've all laughed, cried, and bitched out the screen as much as I have while writting this. I've had a lot of fun reading your reviews and I hope you had fun reading this story. There's one more chapter after this, then it's over. So thanks again, and please review. Much love, Kit.**

* * *

-Star-

Saya wasn't in the house when we left and her bike was gone from the garage when Sheera and I got in her car, meaning she left early. Something Saya _never_ does. As we got to school I saw her bike in the parking lot and knew she was already here.

Sheera and I met up with Naruto, Hinata, and the others as we headed to the courtyard of the school. When we reached our usual hangout spot we stopped when we saw Saya and Gaara sitting on the brick wall surrounding the tree in the middle of the courtyard. Saya was sitting between Gaara's legs, leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. I glanced at the others and saw them all looking at them in shock, but Itachi was looking at something with narrowed eyes. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Saya had a distinguishable bite mark on the side of her neck.

_Looks like they made up._

I thought to myself as the bell rang.

* * *

-Saya-

It was kinda funny seeing everyone's reaction to seeing Gaara and I on the wall. The bell rang and Gaara and I were headed to class when some random girl came up to Gaara.

"Um...G-Gaara."

She said, looking down at her hands.

"Hm."

Was all Gaara said in response, making me smile.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime."

She said and my smile fell and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry, he's no longer avalible."

I said to her before grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him down the hall after me.

* * *

-Gaara-

It was rather cute seeing Saya get so upset at the girls coming and trying to ask me out since apparently the news of mine and Saya's make up hadn't made its way around school yet.

"What the fuck is with all these girls?"

Saya asked, ignoring Iruka, much to his annoyance.

"Is it something in the water or some shit?"

She asked angrily after having sent the twelfth girl away who had come to ask me out.

"Calm down doll, you know they're nothing compared to you."

I said, hoping to calm her down.

Thankfully it worked and we were able to get all the way to lunch before anything else happened.

* * *

-Ciara-

I smiled to myself as I headed towards the cafeteria. I'd successfully ruined that Saya bitch and now that Gaara was single I could make him fall in love with me.

I walked up behind my favorite red-head and wrapped my arms around him.

"Gaara!"

I said happily and felt him freeze. I had a feeling like someone was looking at me and looked up to see that purple and black haired neanderthal glaring at me.

"Ciara."

She said through clenched teeth and i smiled at her before pulling Gaara closer to me.

"Hm?"

I asked happily. The bitch couldn't do anything, she wasn't Gaara's girlfriend anymore. I'd made sure of that.

"You need to back the fuck up off my boyfriend before I decide to give this cafeteria a new color scheme of red, skank, and ho."

She said and I stared at her in shock as her friends laughed at what she'd said.

"Y-You two broke up though!"

* * *

-Sakura-

"Y-You two broke up though!"

Ciara shouted uncertainly and I saw Saya smile and start to run her finger up and down the plastic knife on the table.

"You've got five seconds to get the fuck off him before I get angry."

Saya said and I could tell she was dead serious.

Ciara was apparently one of those people who lacked commone sense because she didn't listen to Saya. I blinked and nearly missed Saya picking up the knife and moving to stab her, but Temari and TenTen got there first and pushed Ciara off Gaara and he wrapped his arms around Saya's waist and pulled her down into his lap so she wouldn't kill the blue haired slut that Temari and TenTen were hauling back into the school.

* * *

-Saya-

"You sure you don't want to go to class? Won't Asuma get mad?"

I asked adn Gaara leveled me with a look that clearly said 'what do you think'.

"If I go to class I will either wind up in jail for killing my teacher or have to run for my life so as not to get raped."

He said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh at what he'd said.

"You think its funny, but I personally don't feel like getting raped any time soon."

He said and I started laughing again before he pulled me against him and kissed me.

"Cheater."

I said to him when he pulled back.

He flashed me a fanged smile and i rolled my eyes at him before grabbing his hand and heading around the corner of the school to head for the roof and almost ran right into Ciara.

"Watch where you're going."

One of her cousins said and I glared at him before turning to look at the mermaid i'd run into.

"Skipping class? My my, aren't we turning into a problem child."

I said and smiled when her face reddened in anger.

"I want you to give me Gaara."

She said and I blinked at her in surprise at what she'd said.

I smirked at her before turning and giving Gaara a quick peck on the lips, pissing Ciara off further, then turned back to her. I cracked my knuckles then beckoned them to come at me. I'd been itching to kick this bitch's ass anyways.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Saya ducked under Dedrien's fist and landed a punch straight to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Then she sidestepped Nick's attempt to trip her up adn grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back, then slammed his head into the side of the school and I watched as he slumped to the ground unconcious.

Saya then walked over to Ciara who squealed and struck out. I stared in shock at the fact she'd had the guts to smack Saya. I saw Saya smirk at the girl before she punched her in the face, tripped her up, then slam her face down into the dirt. She crouched down next to Ciara's head and pulled it up by a fistful of her blue hair.

"Listen here."

Saya said to her and I listened to what she was going to say.

"First off, Gaara isn't a thing to be given away, he's a _person. _Secondly, if I have to talk to you about this again you're going to wish you'd never even _heard_ the name Saya Sukioshii. Got me?"

Saya asked and when Ciara let out a pained whimper Saya dropped her head back to the ground and Ciara cried out in pain as she hit her nose.

"Let's go babe."

Saya said to me as she stood up and walked over to me. I couldn't help but smile at her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Saya."

I said and she smiled as we headed for the roof.

"I know.

* * *

A/N: Her friends know they're back together, she kicked Ciara's ass, put bitches in their place, and is all happy again. Next chapter is the last one, so review while you can. I'll update soon, much love, Kit.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that Ayane, Kazuka, and Honoka are **not** my characters. They belong solely to my good friend TikiTaviTovo. You should read her stories. They're really cool, at least in my opinion. I also do **not** own Naruto. The only people I own are Saya, Star, and Sheera. Oh, and Jayden, Ciara, Dedrien, Nick, Sandy, and all the other random OC's that have showed up in this story.

* * *

**-END OF THE YEAR-**

-Star-

I smiled as my sister complained about Saya being late.

"I don't get it. How can she be late when she left _before_ us?"

Sheera asked as Temari and the others joined us backstage. I noticed Gaara was MIA as well and laughed when I realized what what keeping our sister. Everyone turned and looked at me weird, but that only made me laugh that much more.

* * *

-Saya-

I moaned as Gaara pushed me against one of the shelves.

"Hey, watch it!"

I hissed at him and he smirked up at me before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, then slamming up into me making me moan again.

Someone knocked on the door and I growled at them before getting distracted by the open mouthed kisses Gaara was placing on my neck.

"Come on guys, we're going out on stage."

I sighed before looking down at Gaara.

"How close are you?"

I asked breathlessly. My only response was for him to push up into me again, hitting my g-spot and I moaned loudly, which he muffled with a kiss as I came.

He rode out my orgasm and I threaded my fingers through his hair and leaned into whisper in his ear as he pushed into me again.

"Cum with me babe."

I said and felt him shudder beneath me before he pushed himself into me and hit my g-spot again and came with me.

We both waited until our breathing leveled out before he pulled out of me and set me back on my feet.

"Saya! Gaara! Get a move on!"

I rolled my eyes at my friend as I fixed my shirt and Gaara fixed his pants.

"Guys!"

I opened the door and walked out to see my friend freaking out.

"Relax Kazuka, they can't start the party til we get there."

I said with a smile to my Selki friend.

"Whatever, let's go."

She said before pulling me along after her to the line of students waiting to walk across the stage.

"Where the fuck were you!?"

Sheera asked me when we joined them in line.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

I asked and she blushed and looked away from me, making me smile.

We walked across the stage and got our diplomas before going to stand infront of the stage as Tsunade took the microphone.

"Congradulations class of 2014, you graduated."

She said and no one said a word making a tick mark show up on the side of her head.

"To celebrate this, please listen to Saya and the Harmonious Three as they sing their song to end the school year."

Tsunade said and everyone cheered.

I walked up to the stage with Ayane, Kazuka, and Honoka. They transferred over from RacingMythicals High and after I saw Honoka getting picked on by some Juniors and kicked their asses the three of us have been great friends. I didn't even mind that Ayane was a Mermaid since she proved she was't anything like Ciara. That, and she bitched out a Freshman for saying something bad about my sister Star and her two sisters.

I smiled apologetically at Tsunade before tkaing the mic from her. I nodded at Ayane and the others as the music started. I took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_"Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray..."_

I sang, then Ayane adn Honoka echoed the last line before Kazuka started the next part.

_"Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could breakaway..."_

As the chorus started I smiled and thought about everything that's happened in the past two years. Moving here, enrolling at BlueDevil High, meeting Naruto and the others, learning to let go of my past, dealing with a lot of drama before finally finding a level of happiness. A new year, new drama, breakups, new friends, resolutions, and stronger relationships than before.

The past two school years and the summer in between were packed with memories I know I'll hold dear to me for the rest of my life.

_"Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway..."_

Honoka sang, then all four of us sang the last part.

_"I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though its not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..."_

As the song ended and cheers erupted from our classmates I smiled at my sisters and friends before smling at Tsunade then turning back to my classmates. I waved my hands and the cheers died down.

"High school's tough, but then so is life. But we're the generation going out into the world and we can shape it anyway we like."

I said and saw them all listening intently.

"So fuck the rules and fuck the restrictions of the world, 'cuz 2014 runs this bitch!"

I shouted with a smile and everyone cheered again as Ayane, Honoka, Kazuka, and I went and joined Sheera and the others. I smiled at them before we all took off our caps and threw them into the air.

I looked at my friends as they talked amongst themselves. Ayane and her sisters were talking to mine. Itachi and Deidara had gone over to talk to Pein and them. Sasori had gotten suspended for making a move on a Freshman who freaked out. Neji and TenTen were with naruto and Hinata talking about their plans for later. Temari, Knakuro, and Gaara were talking amongst themselves, congradulation each other for making it while Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura hung back and celebrated in silence.

My smile widened when I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with these crazy people, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. This was the final chapter and it's over with. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but I thought it was fine to end it this way so i did. Please review and thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long.


End file.
